La Manada
by ishigo-chan
Summary: La llegada de cada niño Stark-Tully respresentó cosas diferentes, sobre todo para su madre Catelyn.
1. Robb

_Game of Thrones no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

**La Manada**

_**ROBB**_

Los dolores fueron insoportables, sintió como su vientre se contrajo cada cierto tiempo durante todo ese día, pero la partera le insistió en que aún no estaba lista. Pensó que esos dolores era lo peor que podría sentir, al parecer convertirse en madre era una constante escala de dolor; primero fue encamada para que Eddard le robara lo doncella, las molestias del embarazo, aquellos dolores de parto que la atacaron durante todo el día, y al final sintió que su espalada se rompía cada vez que pujaba.

Cuando era una niña su madre le contó que se convertiría en mujer el día que sangrara, ese día florecería y estaría lista para ser madre, no pudo explicarle nada más porque día que su pequeño hermano llegó al mundo, su madre lo dejó. Nadie le advirtió que sería tan difícil.

Su hermana Lysa sostuvo su mano por algunos momentos, pero repentinamente se echó a llorar y salió corriendo de la sala, estaba muy afectada desde que el maestre le dijo que su embarazo no era real, su vientre no cargaba a un niño.

Su esposo se encontraba a miles de kilómetros peleando una guerra cuyo objetivo era derrocar una dinastía con 300 años de historia. Estaba sola.

El dolor disminuyó de un momento a otro y entonces escuchó un llanto, su respiración era agitada pero su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar:

— ¿Puedo verlo?

— En un momento, mi lady, primero lo limpiaremos —contestó una de las damas que acompañaron el parto.

Catelyn observó cómo le pasaban trapos húmedos a su bebé por todo el cuerpo, estiró el cuello para observar mejor, deseaba descubrir si su primogénito era un niño o una niña. En ese instante la dama se dio la vuelta con el bebé envuelto en una manta y se acercó a ella.

— Es un niño muy sano.

Catelyn lo tomó en brazos, por un segundo se olvidó de todo, los dolores y pesares ya no importaban, sólo importaba él, su pequeño Stark.

Se dedicó a admirarlo, inconscientemente buscó en él algo que le recordara a Brandon, después de todo ambos compartían la misma sangre; Eddard parecía ser un buen hombre, pero su carácter taciturno no lo hacía atractivo ante sus ojos.

"_Cuando crezca, espero que se parezca a Brandon" _pensó.

En la cabecita del niño se podía ver una pelusilla cobriza, más oscuro que el cabello de la propia Catelyn pero no lo suficiente para ser una melena Stark. Abrió los ojos y ella vio el mar reflejado en ellos, azul intenso como los propios.

Las facciones de la criatura aún eran prematuras, pero todo parecía indicar que sería más un niño Tully que uno Stark.

No veía en su pequeño hijo la rencarnación de su amado Brandon.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, no sabría explicar si por motivos de tristeza o felicidad.

Acercó el niño a su pecho y besó su coronilla.

— ¿Ha pensado en un nombre? —preguntó la dama que aún seguía parada al pie de la cama.

— Su nombre es Robb.

Antes de marcharse, Eddard le expresó sus deseos de nombrar a su primer hijo en honor a su mejor amigo, en caso de que sucediera una desgracia. Catelyn decidió que podía cumplir el capricho de su esposo… hasta cierto punto.

Los siete le habían arrebatado a su madre, el rey loco a su prometido, pero ahora era recompensada por los viejos dioses; tenía un verdadero motivo para seguir luchando y esperar lo mejor de esa maldita guerra.


	2. Sansa

_Game of Thrones no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

**La Manada**

_**SANSA**_

Fue tan doloroso como la primera vez, aunque en esa ocasión los dolores de parto ocurrieron tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de avisar a Lord Stark que su mujer se puso en labor de parto.

Eddard estaba en Puerto Blanco, recibió una invitación de Lord Manderly para festejar el día del nombre de alguno de sus hijos. Al principio se mostró reacio a asistir, pero fue la misma Catelyn quien lo alentó a ir, según el maestre Luwin aún faltaban algunas semanas para el nacimiento del bebé. Pero el parto se adelantó casi una luna entera.

En esa ocasión mientras pujaba, Catelyn también le rezaba a los siete.

_"Por favor, que sea un niño sano"._

Durante años había escuchado historias de como los bebés que no completaban las nueve lunas nacían deformes, con psoriagrís o en el peor de los casos muertos.

_"Madre, por favor, no me castigues así, ya me diste un bastardo no me des también un niño enfermo"._

Recordó a Lysa, su último embarazo había resultado en un niño muerto, Catelyn sentía que una parte de su hermana moría cada vez que su vientre era incapaz de retener a un niño, tenía miedo de que a ella le sucediera lo mismo.

_"Puedo soportar la deshonra de mi esposo, pero no la perdida de uno de mis hijos"._

Y entonces escuchó el llanto, era muy potente, debía ser un bebé fuerte con grandes pulmones para ser capaz de berrear de esa manera.

El primer llanto de un hijo siempre es tranquilizador, probablemente sea la única ocasión en la que suena como música para los oídos de su madre.

— ¿Está bien? —comenzó a gritar sin cesar, trató de agitarse en su lecho, pero estaba muy agotada.

El maestre Luwin se acercó y la empujo ligeramente para que se volviera a recostar.

—Tranquila, mi lady —trató de apaciguarle—aunque no haya cumplido su ciclo, la niña parece estar sana…

— ¿Es una niña? —preguntó Catelyn ilusionada, después del nacimiento de Robb deseaba con todo su corazón que su segundo hijo fuera una niña, las niñas siempre son muy apegadas a sus madres.

—Sí, mi lady —el maestre le sonrío—haré una revisión rápida, después se la enviaré con alguna de las doncellas.

Catelyn parecía más serena, entonces recordó que justo cuando comenzaron los dolores ella estaba con Robb, le contaba acerca de Aguasdulces.

—Disculpe, maestre ¿sabe dónde está Robb?

—Él está bien, mi lady —el maestre tenía el don de que todo lo que salía de su boca era en un tono tranquilizador, como si fuera una de las muchas cosas que se les enseña en la Citadel—, el niño formó un escándalo cuando la vio sufrir, probablemente se asustó pero fue gracias a él que llegamos tan rápido.

— ¿Podría decirle a alguien que lo traiga? Quiero verlo.

—Por supuesto, mi lady.

Algunos minutos después de que el Maestre dejó la habitación, un torbellino de cabello cobrizo entró en la habitación. Se trepó con apuro a la cama.

—Made, ¿tú estás bien? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

Catelyn pudo ver un poco de rojez en los ojos de Robb, lo más seguro es que estuviese llorando luego de todo el revuelo que causo el parto.

Una doncella entró detrás del niño.

—Lo siento, mi lady, no pude contenerlo —se disculpó.

—Está bien, puedes retirarte.

La muchacha cerró la puerta antes de marcharse.

Catelyn acarició la cara de su pequeño niño, le recordaba un poco a Edmund cuando era un chiquillo, pero a ojos de Catelyn, Robb era más carismático y muchas veces demostraba una gran inteligencia. Tal vez fuera así o tal vez todo se atribuía a sus ojos de madre.

—Estoy bien —fue la respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente hecha.

Robb dio un suspiro exagerado, típico de su edad, después se acurrucó a un costado de su madre, apoyando su pequeña cabeza sobre el pecho de Catelyn.

—Qué bueno.

No dijo nada más y al poco tiempo Catelyn pudo notar que el niño dormía, su respiración era acompasada y había metido su dedo pulgar dentro de su boca, la prueba irrefutable de que efectivamente se encontraba dormido. Mientras acariciaba su melena, Catelyn le siguió a los brazos de Morfeo, aún estaba muy agotada.

A lo lejos escuchaba el repiqueteo de las campanas, seguramente el maestre Luwin había dado la orden.

Un suave golpe en la puerta fue lo que la despertó, no tenía la certeza de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero a fuera la luna brillaba y las campanas ya no sonaban.

—Adelante —indicó adormilada.

Robb aún dormía a su lado, la voz de su madre lo hizo revolverse, poco a poco regresaba del sueño parpadeando repetidas veces.

La misma doncella que había llevado a Robb anteriormente ahora traía un pequeño bulto en brazos.

Los ojos de Catelyn se iluminaron.

—Mi lady, el maestre Luwin dice que la niña está bien.

Catelyn respiró profundamente, la muchacha se acercó para depositar a la niña en sus brazos. A su lado Robb tallaba sus pequeños ojos soñolientos.

—Es hermosa —susurró Catelyn con la ilusión de una madre que ve por primera vez a su hija.

—Ya lo creo, mi lady —.fue la respuesta de la doncella—Espero que los viejos dioses también me bendigan con una niña tan bella como la suya.

Catelyn se percató del pequeño vientre abultado de la moza, según sus cálculos, no podría pasar de la cuarta luna.

—Esperemos que si —Catelyn le sonrío— ve a descansar, tu bebé te necesitará fuerte.

—Gracias, mi lady. Con permiso —se retiró.

Por fin Catelyn pudo contemplar con atención a su bebé, su pequeña niña. Al igual que con Robb, pudo observar esa pelusilla cobriza en su cabeza, aunque un poco más clara que la de su hermano. Los siete se negaban a darle un hijo que le recordara a Brandon, en el fondo pensaba que era una manera de evitarle más daño.

Le sentaba mejor a su alma ver reflejada en sus hijos la casa en la que había nacido: comenzaba a formar su propia familia, seguía cumpliendo con su deber para con Eddard como su padre le pidió y mantenía su honor intacto al no cometer un acto atroz contra el bastardo de su esposo.

_"El invierno se acerca" _era un lema con el que sus hijos tenían que crecer para comprender el norte, pero ella se encargaría de que no olvidaran su lado Tully.

_"Familia, deber, honor"._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Muchas gracias por los favoritos, los follows y las vistas, espero que este segundo capitulo sea de su agrado. Tuve un pequeño bloque porque no estaba segura de hacía donde quería dirigir este segundo capitulo, al final decidí mantenerlo lo más sencillo posible con una Catelyn agradecida por la oportunidad de crear una nueva familia sin olvidar sus orígenes.

En fin, vamos a los reviwes:

**Jean d´arc: **Me alegra que te haya parecido lindo, y efectivamente la idea es hacer uno por cada hijo. Sobre Jon no estoy segura de hacerlo, porque creo que todos sabemos lo que Catelyn opinaba al respecto, sin embargo con Theon si puedo darme cierta idea de lo que me gustaría expresar. De todos modos prefiero concentrarme primero en sus hijos de sangre, si la inspiración da para más ten por seguro que los tendrás. (al menos el de Theon).

**Invitado (sin nombre): **¡Muchas gracias! yo espero no decepcionarte con los futuros capítulos.

* * *

**Contenido extra:**

Durante mi proceso de escritura terminé con mil y una ideas sobre lo que quería expresar que al final terminé rechazando, entre todas ellas esta esta escena que particularmente me gustó mucho pero no supe en que momento meterla en la edición final del capitulo. De todas maneras se las dejo para que la lean porque en serio me gustó mucho como quedó al final (probablemente es horrible pero yo la veo con ojos de madre).

_Escena eliminada_

—Es pequeña —fue lo primero que soltó Robb al ver por primera vez a su hermana.

—Algún día crecerá tan grande y fuerte como tú —le aseguró a su madre.

—Yo y Jon la potegedemos —exclamó animoso, no reparó en la mueca que hizo su madre al escuchar aquel nombre.

La vieja Tata comenzaba a contarle historias de caballeros que protegían a doncellas de hombres malos y gigantes, él quería ser tan fantástico como aquellos hombres.

Catelyn tenía pocas ganas de escuchar lo bien que su hijo de sangre compaginaba tan bien con el bastardo de su esposo, por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Quieres elegir un nombre? —le preguntó.

Eddard llevaba lo del embarazo de una manera algo fría, se preocupaba por el estado de su esposa, pero no preguntaba más de lo necesario. No se habían puesto a discutir con claridad el tema sobre el nombre, en parte porque Eddard quería esperar a saber si sería un niño o una niña.

Alguna vez le llegó a comentar que le gustaría nombrar a alguna de sus hijas (si las tenía) con el nombre de su difunta hermana, a Catelyn no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla pero no le parecía buen augurio nombrar a su niña con el nombre que inició una guerra y la variante de Lyarra le parecía muy fea.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Robb iban y venían el centenar de historias que la vieja Tata le había contado a él y a su hermano, pero rara vez en ellas se decía el nombre de alguna mujer, casi siempre se referían a ellas como princesas o doncellas. Los pocos nombres que recordaba le parecían difíciles de pronunciar.

—San…sa —susurró, su legua no se trababa con ese nombre.

— ¿Sansa? Es bonito —Catelyn recordaba a una Sansa Stark del pasado, aunque no lo suficiente para saber porque a su hijo se le había ocurrido ese nombre.

_"Sólo era nieta de Lord Cregan Stark, el viejo del norte. ¿Pero que le contará la vieja tata?"_

—Cuando tu señor padre regrese de su viaje se lo diremos para que nos dé su opinión.

— ¡Iré a decirle a Jon! —gritó y salió de la habitación corriendo.

Catelyn deseaba que su esposo tuviera la última palabra a la hora de nombrar a sus hijos, en cada casa existían nombres característicos que se heredaban de generación en generación, pero cuando regresó de Puerto Blanco dos días después del alumbramiento de su segundo vástago, ya todo el castillo se refería a ella como Sansa Stark. Robb y Jon se habían encargado de que cada persona dentro de Winterfell se enterara del nombre de su nueva hermana.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Arya

_Game of Thrones no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

**La Manada**

**_ARYA_**

—Siento mucho tender que dejarla en esta situación, mi señora.

Eddard se encuentra en la habitación de su esposa, tiene una rodilla clava en el suelo, mientras ella se encuentra sentada sobre la cama. Su mano derecha descansa sobre su abultado vientre.

Es su tercer embarazo, al parecer su familia tiende a crecer cada tres años. Robb ha cumplido su sexto día del nombre, le gusta jugar a los caballeros junto a su hermano bastardo, a Catelyn no le hace gracia, pero ve a su hijo tan feliz creciendo con compañía que prefiere guardarse sus comentarios. Por su parte Sansa es más bonita cada día que pasa, sus risas inundan el castillo cada vez que su hermano la incluye en sus juegos.

Catelyn es realmente feliz, después de tantos años por fin comienza ver a Winterfell como un verdadero hogar, no entiende porque la noticia que le dio Eddard le causa tanto pesar. Cuando marcho al sur para pelear la guerra de Robert nunca se sintió tan angustiada.

Y no es sólo eso, también sabe que está enfadada, enfadada con los Greyjoy que han decidido precisamente ahora comenzar una rebelión, enfadada con el rey Robert que exige la presencia de Eddard en el campo de batalla y enfadada con Eddard y su honor que no le permite nombrar un comandante que se ponga al frente de las tropas norteñas para que así él pueda quedarse en Winterfell para presenciar por primera vez el nacimiento de uno de sus hijos.

—Comprendo su deber para con el reino, mi señor— le dice resignada después de una larga pausa—. Le oraré al guerrero para que os de coraje y victoria en el campo de batalla.

Eddard se pone de pie, parce dudar por un segundo y aún así coge las manos de su esposa, Catelyn levanta la mirada algo sorprendida, salvo en el lecho, el contacto físico que mantiene con su esposo es bastante limitante.

—Antes del amanecer marcharé a Varamar para encontrarme con Robert, mi señora, gran parte de mis abanderados ya están de camino hacia allá.

Catelyn asintió sin saber que agregar, comprende que esa es la extraña despedida de su esposo, no sabe si este desea escuchar algo más de sus labios además de la misma frase que le dijo hace seis años.

Eddard aprieta un poco más fuerte las manos de su señora, Catelyn juraría que percibió un atisbo de dolor en su mirada, pero no está segura. Él acerca un poco las manos de su señora hacia su rostro, pareciera que va a besarles pero al final decide no hacerlo. La suelta delicadamente sobre el abultado vientre y aprovecha para acariciarlo por un par de segundos, no dice nada antes de marcharse.

Catelyn se estremece un poco, probablemente no lo verá nacer, pero a su manera Eddard también se ha despedido de su hijo más pequeño.

El día del parto llegó sin sorprender mucho a Catelyn, desde días anteriores se sentía muy cansada y prefería pasar los días en su habitación descansando, Eddard marchó hace apenas una semana, de haber esperado sólo un poco más estaría ahí acompañándola.

—¡Es una niña! —escucha al maestre Luwin avisarle.

Ella sonríe, por un momento piensa en Lysa, ahora Sansa tendrá también una hermana.

Catelyn podría calificar a este parto como el más sencillo que ha tenido hasta ahora, casi no sintió dolor y la bebé tenía muchos deseos de salir al mundo, apenas y había pujado cuando escuchó al maestre decir que tenía una nueva hija.

El sol no ha salido, pero a lo lejos escucha ruido por los pasillos del castillo, el día no ha despertado pero las personas ya lo han hecho.

Varias doncellas ayudan al maestre, limpian a la niña y las piernas de Catelyn, retiran todas las sabanas ensangrentadas, después envuelven a la pequeña en pieles antes de tendérsela a Catelyn.

—Si necesita de nuestra ayuda, puede llamar a alguna de las doncellas, mi lady —recita el maestre Luwin antes de marcharse. Vio como los ojos de la dama se cristalizaron al ver a su hija por primera vez, supuso que deseaba privacidad.

Durante muchos años ha rezado a los dioses para que le concedieran un bebé que le recordara a su amado Brandon, y ahora que por fin lo tiene en sus brazos no es él en quien piensa. Esos ojos grises que la miran tan llenos de asombro no son los de Brandon el lobo salvaje, son los de Ned su lobo silencioso.

A su mente vienen con la velocidad de la luz un puñado de recuerdos: Ned cargando a Sansa, reprimiendo a Robb a causa de alguna travesura, cabalgando para ir de caza, charlando con el maestre Luwin, escuchando a sus abanderados y al final de cada recuerdo esta él dedicándole una mirada. Ned no sonríe con los labios, algunos pensaran que no sabe cómo hacerlo, Catelyn también los pensaba y ahora comprende que su verdadera sonrisa está en sus ojos.

Esos ojos grises como el hielo, que pueden ser fríos y duros como el propio norte, pero cuando se dirigen a ella siempre son cálidos, llenos de ternura.

Lo ama y tiene la certeza de que él también la ama a ella, sus ojos no pueden mentir.

Se siente culpable por la manera tan fría de despedirlo, ahora también le rezará a la doncella para que se lo devuelva a salvo, con sus hijos y ella, a donde pertenece.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Lamento mucho actualizar tanto tiempo después, la vida te exige juicio por combate y tienes que atenderlo. En fin, sé que quedó bastante cursi este capitulo y aún así creo que es mi favorito hasta ahora. Hace poco estuve leyendo algunos de los capítulos de Catelyn en Juego de Tronos para no salirme tanto del personaje y se puede apreciar bastante el gran amor que se tenían, probablemente sean mi segunda pareja canon favorita de la saga, desde el bosquejo del fanfic tuve bastante claro que quería usar el capitulo de Arya para expresar eso y aquí lo tienen. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por leer.

**Jean d´arc: **Definitivamente los sentimientos de Catelyn por Jon son de los más complejos en la saga me intimida un poco tratar de hacer algo con ello y resultar repetitivo. En fin, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, saludos.


End file.
